Cupid's Arrow (Pokkle x OC)
by InfernityChick
Summary: Mila met Pokkle and Ponzu during the Hunter Exam, and they all became close friends. Only after the Hunter Exam, and when they went their separate ways, did Mila realize just how much her feelings for the young archer grew. Now that the Chimera Ants have surfaced, will Mila be able to save Pokkle before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**If you would rather read an "x reader" version, please go to my Quotev, Wattpad, or Archive of Our Own profiles (InfernityChick). It will be under the same name as this story.**_

The news of the strange occurrences in NGL were drawing hunters from near and far. Even the Chairman of the Hunter Association went to deal with the threat, but he didn't go alone. He had the best hunters he could get at the moment: Knov, Morel, Knuckle, Shoot, and Mila.

Mila was walking to where she was to meet Chairman Netero and the other hunters. She had been briefed on the strange happenings in NGL by the Chairman over the phone, and he had asked her to help them in this situation - to which she obviously agreed. However, not too far from Mila, Ponzu was running at full speed, trying to find someone to help save Pokkle after he was captured by Chimera Ants. She didn't even realize that she was on course to run into Mila. Being unable to slow her pace, Ponzu ran headfirst into Mila, causing them both to fall into the dirt from the impact.

"Ow... What the hell, Ponzu? Wait a minute, what are you doing here anyway?" Mila asked as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. But, once she saw Ponzu's clearly distressed state, Mila knew something terrible must've happened. "Woah, Ponzu breath! Tell me what happened." Mila said calmly as she tried to comfort her hysterical friend. Mila led Ponzu to a quiet spot to talk, and they sat down on the ground.

"I-It's Pokkle... He was captured!" Ponzu said through tears.

"What?!"

"W-We were fighting some strange c-creatures, and they killed mine and Pokkle's teammates... and then they captured Pokkle!" Ponzu exclaimed frantically.

"Okay then." Mila said while standing up and brushed off any remaining debris from her clothes.

"M-Mila?" Ponzu questioned.

"Don't worry Ponzu. I'll save Pokkle, no matter what. That's a promise!" Mila said confidently. "But please, don't do anything reckless. Get far away from NGL as fast as you can. I'll call you after everything is done and when I got Pokkle." Mila continued seriously, to which Ponzu could only nod in response.

Mila turned and started heading to where she was to meet the others when Ponzu yelled, "Promise me you won't die okay! I don't want to lose both of you!"

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine!" Mila replied and waved over her shoulder and continued to walk until she was out of Ponzu's sight.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mila arrived at the rendezvous point with the rest of her group, she remembered the Hunter Exam and how she had become friends with both Pokkle and Ponzu. She remembered all of the different trials they went through together: from the endurance test at the very beginning, until the tournament at the end. Mila arrived at the cliff that overlooked the Chimera Ants' nest and saw that everyone else was already there. Mila then realized that she was almost a half hour late, not like that would ruin their plans, but it was unusual that Mila would be late for something this important.

"Why are you so late child?" Netero asked casually.

Mila was silent for a moment and then asked, "Chairman, may I speak to you privately for a moment?" They all looked questioningly at her, but Netero could tell that it was something important by the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes.

"Of course." he replied, and the others took this as a hint to leave them alone. "So what's on your mind, Kiddo?"

"The reason that I was late was because I ran into my friend, Ponzu. She informed me that Pokkle has been captured by these Chimera Ants, and that the rest of their team was killed. I would like to ask if, during our mission, I could have permission to look for him." Mila said seriously.

"Ah, I see... If I recall correctly, you were good friends with those two during the Hunter Exams." Netero said.

"Yes, and I promised Ponzu that I would find him and bring him back."

"You do realize though that they may have devoured him already. Are you prepared for that?" Netero asked straightforwardly. Mila took in a shuttered breath but was able to quickly calm herself down.

"I know he's alive. I just have a feeling that they wouldn't eat him right away. He is also a hunter, so he can at least protect himself for a while. But there's no time to lose, I need to save him! Please Chairman!" Mila pleaded. Netero could see the determination in her eyes, and he knew that even if he told her 'no' she would still try to save Pokkle.

"Alright, the new plan is that we will infiltrate the nest as a group and then split up. You will use Gyo to find where Pokkle is so you can rescue him, while the rest of us will continue with our main goal of getting to the queen. We will all meet up at the cave right over there." Netero said while pointing to the hidden, medium-sized cave close by. "I shall activate a Nen barrier that only humans can pass through. Once you have Pokkle, come to this cave and wait here. However, if you discover Pokkle has died or has been eaten, I want you to come here immediately and wait for us. I don't want you dying, you hear?" Netero continued in an even more serious tone. Mila nodded, hoping that it wouldn't come to that. Netero used his Nen and created the barrier that he spoke of around the cave.

"I'll explain the new plan to the others." Netero said as he walked back to the others. Mila looked out towards the large mountainous rock formation - the Chimera Ants' nest - with detest. _'Pokkle, just hang on a little longer. I'm coming to save you.'_ Mila thought. The others soon returned. "Are we ready to go?" Netero asked. Everyone nodded and they slid down the cliff and made their way to the nest.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The group approached the huge rock formation, but not without having to kill a few Chimera Ants along the way. They all entered the nest and implemented the plan. Mila split from the group, and began her search. She activated her Gyo and searched for Pokkle. She ran through the maze of rock and stone, stumbling into the occasional weak Chimera Ant. However, she still couldn't sense her friend anywhere. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'You can't be dead Pokkle! Come on! Give me a sign!' /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mila/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" internally prayed, but her hope was dwindling. But then she found it; she could finally sense Pokkle's aura. It was weak, but better than nothing. Mila bolted to where she sensed him, then she skillfully and silently hid behind a large boulder and concealed her presence. Mila peaked around the room and almost gasped at what she saw: a huge pile of human skulls that sent a shiver down her spine, and a Chimera Ant bunny-rabbit bird thing that was talking to a cat-like Chimera Ant with a malicious aura. But, what worried her the most was that there was no Pokkle in sight. Mila could barely hear what they were saying, until one comment caught her attention./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why is there a live human over there?" the cat-like creature asked while looking in the direction Mila was in, causing her to almost panic. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'They saw me? But how?' /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But, they didn't go towards Mila, instead the bunny went to the pile of skulls and removed some skulls, which revealed Pokkle./span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The bunny-bird laughed psychotically. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'It's now or never!'/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Mila thought as she quickly ran over to the monster bunny and kicked him in the head, causing him to stumble away from Pokkle. Mila was so fast that they couldn't see her until she kicked the bunny's head, so everyone there was in total shock. "Purr-etty impressive.~" the cat mused as the bunny groaned in pain./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You little brat!" the bunny-bird yelled. Mila stood confidently between the Chimera Ants and Pokkle. Pokkle was in total shock to say the least. A moment ago he thought it was the end, but now one of his closest friends and crush was there to save him. However, he knew these Chimera Ants were way too strong and that she needed to get away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mila! Get out of here! You'll die if you don't!" Pokkle yelled as loud as he could./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh come on Pokkle. Do you really think I would leave a friend behind?" Mila said over her shoulder at the male. She fought against the enormous bunny and yandere cat Chimera Ants. Mila tried to lead the fight away from Pokkle so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire, and then she used her Nen to knock out the Chimera Ants she was fighting. She turned back and ran to Pokkle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on Pokkle, let's go!" Mila said frantically as she took Pokkle's hand, but he didn't move./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mila, I can't move. You should just run while you can-" Pokkle said, but was cut off by Mila./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I already told you! I'm not leaving here without you! Now come on and get on my back and we'll escape together!" Mila said determinedly as she crouched down so that Pokkle could get on her back. Pokkle was hesitant at first, but he used what little strength he had left and climbed on her back. Mila readjusted her stance to accommodate the extra weight. "Hold on tight." Mila said and started running at an incredible speed, most likely using Nen to go even faster. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sudden increase in speed caused Pokkle to instinctively tighten his grip on her shoulders. Not long after they left the room, Chimera Ants were hot on their heels. Mila weaved through the labyrinth of tunnels and caverns to try to lose them, but they were soon surrounded. Pokkle knew that if Mila didn't have him weighing her down then she would be able to fight the Chimera Ants easily. So, why didn't she just leave him behind? Suddenly, Mila's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Hey Pokkle, I'm going to try a new ability. Do you trust me?" Mila asked him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-cd53c485-7fff-4efe-52d9-a3e6f0a7b365"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you!' /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pokkle desperately wanted to say, but was only able to nod his head in response. Mila used her new Nen ability and made a gigantic hole in the rock wall behind them, which coincidentally led to the outside. They were fairly high up, probably five or six stories up, but that was no problem for a hunter. However, just before Mila jumped out of the hole, one of the Chimera Ants used it's extendable stinger and jabbed her on her right collarbone. All Mila felt was a small pinch, so she didn't think much of it at the moment and decided to treat it later. Mila rapidly slid down the surface of the rock and began to run to the cave she would meet the rest of the group at. As Mila ran, she realized that her strength was fading fast and her vision began to blur. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Dang... It must be because of that sting…'/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Mila thought./span/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Mila used what was left of her strength to sprint to the cave and get behind the barrier. Upon entering the cave, Mila dropped to her knees while letting Pokkle off of her back and panting in exhaustion. Mila knew something was wrong when she couldn't catch her breath at all, but that wasn't the worst of it. Mila coughed up a small amount of blood, but was able to hide it from Pokkle since her back was turned to him. Pokkle heard her labored breathing and violent coughing fit; so he moved, with much difficulty, and sat beside Mila to see if she was alright. Pokkle comfortingly put his hand on her shoulder, hoping that she was okay. However, Mila couldn't feel the small act of consolation, because her body was going numb and her eyesight blurred even more, yet she was too stubborn to admit that she was in need of help

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good." Pokkle said worriedly.

"I'm fi-" Mila trailed off as she finally lost consciousness, but Pokkle quickly caught her before she hit the cold stone ground.

"Mila! Mila!" Pokkle called out and shook Mila to try to wake her up. He then noticed just how cold and pale Mila was, but that's not all. Pokkle also noticed a small sting on Mila's collarbone that had a purple tint forming on the skin around it, which could only mean one thing. ' _Poison?'_ Pokkle thought frantically to himself. Pokkle sensed that there was no one near them that could help, so he had to save her on her own. He gently placed his mouth over the Chimera Ant sting and attempted to draw out the toxic poison. The metallic taste of blood mixed with a bitter taste, most likely the poison, entered Pokkle's mouth. Pokkle then moved his head and spit out the crimson blood and blue-tinted poison. He repeated the process several times as Mila whimpered in pain, but Pokkle knew this was the only way to save her at this point.

Pokkle continued to remove the poison, and Mila's breathing started to become steadier. Once Pokkle thought that he got most of the poison out, he gently laid Mila down on the ground. A few minutes later, Netero and the others arrived at the cave, and they were happy to see that Mila found Pokkle. However, when they saw Mila they grew worried and rushed over to her. "What happened to her?" Netero asked Pokkle.

"As we were escaping from the nest, one of the Chimera Ants stung and poisoned her." Pokkle said tiredly.

"Alright, let's get her to a hospital." Netero said as Knuckle went over to Mila and carefully picked her up. As they started to head out Pokkle stood up to follow them, but almost immediately fell over in exhaustion. Shoot quickly caught Pokkle before he fell and carried him on his back to catch up with the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokkle woke up to the rays of the morning sun shining through the window and onto his face. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before finally opening them, only to see that he was in a hospital room. "You're finally awake! That's a relief." Pokkle heard a familiar voice say. He turned his head towards the sound of the voice and saw that it was Ponzu.

"Ponzu? What are you doing here?" Pokkle asked in a groggy voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I was really worried about you. After you were captured, I didn't know what to do. Thank goodness that Mila saved you, and the Chairman told me you were here." Ponzu explained. Just hearing Mila's name was enough to make Pokkle frantically sit up in the bed.

"Is Mila okay?!" Pokkle asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, she's alright. They said that as soon as you wake up you can leave. I can take you to see her if you want." Ponzu said. Pokkle nodded in response, stood up, and followed Ponzu. They both walked out of the hospital room, and Ponzu guided him to Mila's room. After a few moments of silence, Ponzu spoke up and said, "Pokkle... you should really tell Mila that you like her."

"W-W-What?!" Pokkle questioned nervously as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Listen, this may be the last chance you have to tell her. She's not going to wait for you forever, you know. She'll end up leaving soon and will probably meet someone else if you don't say anything." Ponzu explained. Pokkle tilted his head sadly as they continued to walk to Mila's hospital room in silence. "Oh yeah, I have to go now. I'll see you soon." Ponzu said as she left Pokkle in front of Mila's room.

Pokkle stood outside of the room for a moment, and then he mustered up the courage and walked in. Mila was laying in a stark white bed, covered in matching sheets, with an IV in her arm. Pokkle walked over to her and stood by her bedside. ' _Ponzu's right! I should tell her how I feel, but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me…'_ Pokkle thought as he had a mental battle with himself, not even noticing Mila opening her eyes.

"Pokkle? What are you doing?" Mila asked tiredly.

"Oh Mila! I didn't even know you woke up!" Pokkle said in surprize.

"Yeah…" Mila responded as she struggled to sit up.

"Woah there, you need to take it easy." Pokkle scolded worriedly as he gently laid her back on the sterile, white bed.

"How the heck did I even get here?" Mila wondered confusedly. Pokkle sat down next to her on the bed and explained what happened; from when she passed out because of the poison to when they arrived at the hospital. "I see... Well, thank you Pokkle... for, you know, saving my life and all." Mila said awkwardly yet cheerfully.

"I-It was nothing really... But I should actually be the one thanking you. If it weren't for you, I would have been eaten by those monsters by now. I guess I really am weak." Pokkle said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"No you're not! I think you're really strong Pokkle!" Mila said reassuringly. This shocked Pokkle. She thought he was strong? Compared to her... well almost anyone compared to her would be considered weak. Ponzu's words suddenly replayed in Pokkle's mind and he thought, ' _It's now or never.'_

"Mila... I have something I need to tell you."

"Of course, Pokkle. You can tell me anything."

"Well, we've been through a lot together. You know, with the Hunter Exams, now, and everything in between. And, um the truth is... that I... I'm in love with you, Mila!" Pokkle confessed nervously. Mila was so surprised by his sudden confession that she didn't know what to say. A light blush was on both of their faces, however, Pokkle took the prolonged silence as a rejection and stood to leave. His movement snapped Mila out of her shocked state, and she quickly grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving. Pokkle whipped his head around to see what was wrong.

"I-I'm sorry Pokkle. I just didn't know how to respond. I mean, it's the first time someone has ever said that to me, a-and I thought you were in love with Ponzu." Mila said as her cheeks started to heat up with a blush.

"Ponzu? She's like a sister to me; I don't like her that way."

"W-Well then I guess it's only fair that I tell you how I feel about you then…" Mila responded while blushing an even darker shade of pink. Pokkle just stood there, eagerly awaiting for her to continue. Mila took a deep breath and happily said, "I love you too, Pokkle!" Mila quickly hugged the male around his waist, seeing as how she was sitting on the bed and he was standing. It was then Pokkle's turned to be shocked, but it quickly wore off and was replaced by sheer joy and relief. They soon separated from the hug, just enough so that Pokkle could sit back down beside Mila.

Then, as if some magical force was pulling them, they both slowly leaned in toward each other and closed their eyes. At first, the kiss was clumsy and timid, but soon transformed into one full of passion and love. For both of them, it was their first kiss, and they were happy to share it with each other. But, they soon had to separate for air. Pokkle looked into Mila's blue eyes with his brown ones, and he realized then just how much he really loved her.

"Mila, would you like to come with me?" Pokkle asked nervously.

"Of course!" Mila said happily and gave Pokkle another hug.


End file.
